


Tootsie Pops and Grumpy Gus'

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a post on Tumblr about the lack of old-school grumpy, sulky Cas, I wrote this little drabble.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tootsie Pops and Grumpy Gus'

        Dean was in the chips aisle when he heard it. A long, exhaustive sigh. The kind where you’ve had absolutely enough shit for one day and things can’t get any worse.  He looks up briefly from the bag of potato chips, back down at the colorful crinkly packaging. Sam wouldn’t lay off about healthy food and reading the stupid labels on things.  

        But chips were chips, and it even said _main ingredients: potatoes, canola oil, salt._ Nothing mysterious there. Better get two bags, and Sammy can shove it.  His brother had been particularly tense lately because of this case he was working on. A newbie lawyer at his firm, Sam refused to be intimidated by his coworkers, even when they threw the tough cases at him.  

        Dean had convinced a reluctant Sam to head over after five for a couple beers.  Maybe he could get the kid to chill for once.  Another sigh came from the next row over, and then a grumble.  Intrigued, Dean meandered to the edge of the row and looked around the corner.  There was a man, tall, messy brown hair, and very attractive, looking very morose, standing in front of the gummy candies.  

        “Hey, you alright pal?”  As the man turned, Dean saw that he looked worn out, and there was a nasty bruise and scrape on his cheek.  Dean felt a ping of concern, but the man seemed otherwise okay and not in any major distress.  He was dressed in a suit, which was fairly clean but his tie was askew.  He looked sex rumpled and perfect, even with the scowl on his face, and the so done expression in his eyes.  Which, when turned to look straight at Dean, made his knees a little weak.  They were intense, unwavering, a clear blue.  Dean cleared his throat and made to walk off, the staring being a little unnerving, when a deep voice broke the air,

        “It’s a typical day for me, unfortunately.” The man sighed again, “Which means much of it has not gone according to plan.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Woe is me,” he finished humorously.  Dean didn’t know what to make of this.  He walked a little closer and glanced at the wall of candies. Gummies, lollipops, those damn chewy candies that always get stuck in your teeth.  

        “So, you can’t find something, or...”  The guy quirked a small smile,

        “That is part of it, yes.  My brother is unmanageable to live with.  I attempt to bribe him into acting like an adult with his favorite foods. But the tootsie roll pops are all gone,” the man pointed, “I’m doomed.”  His grumpy face was absolutely adorable, and despite himself, Dean chuckled, earning himself a glare, which, strangely, only made him smile wider.  The guy harrumphed and crossed his arms, “Well, good day to you.” He swiveled and walked in the opposite direction.    

        “Wait!”  Dean grabbed the man’s arm, and immediately pulled back when the man raised an eyebrow, “I, uh, well,” he stammered, the guy’s severe stare leveled with him again.  He blushed, and something must have shown in his gaze because the blue eyes softened, and Dean swore he saw the hint of a smile on his lips.  He finally collected his voice, “I’m having my brother over later to hang out. He’s cool, and I’m sure he’d be all right if you came too.”  

        “You are asking me out?”  There was a definite look of amusement on the guy’s face now, “You don’t even know my name.”  

        “Well, it’s not really out, it’s a guy’s night, thing, you know.”  Dean saw a flicker of disappointment and quickly blurted out, “But yes, I like to you, I mean, I’d like you to come, for a date, I guess, I’m Dean.” he finished lamely.  

        And lo, it was like the sun appearing when the man broke into a full out smile,  little crinkles around his eyes and nose,

        “I would love to come with you, Dean.” The man said, with just the right nuances on the words that Dean felt his face grow hot.  Thankfully the man had mercy on him and continued, “You’ll have to drive me, I’m afraid.  My car is in repairs currently.”

        “Oh, is that where?” Dean pointed at the bruise and scrape.  The man nodded,

        "Yes.  I was headed out to my car after work and some idiot side swiped three cars parked in the lot.  I had to jump out of the way, and even though my car is fixable, it was towed away.”  The man looked upward, sad look returning to his face. “But that’s my luck. And bad luck comes in threes.  I am loathe to think what might happen next.” He turned back to Dean, “I’m Castiel, by the way.”  

        Dean shook his head, marveling at this quirky, grumpy man that for some reason, was doing very scary things to his stomach.  Dean smiled, “Well, you met me today, are you saying that I’m bad luck, Cas?”  Cas’ lips twitched and he stepped close to Dean, his face much closer than Dean could nearly handle right now,

        “Not at all.  Shall-”  Cas’ voice broke off as Dean raised a hand and gently touched the wound on Cas’ cheek.  For the first time, Cas appeared flustered, and as Dean ran his fingers down along his cheekbone and under his chin, Cas’ eyelids fluttered close.  

        Then Dean pulled his hand away, and stepped back with a smirk,  “Shall we go?”  Cas’ eyes opened and he chuckled, a beautiful sound that made Dean warm all over.

        Maybe he would let Sam be his stubborn, workaholic self tonight, after all.   



End file.
